


Unexpected

by mbaku_gou



Series: guess I found more than friendship! [4]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Begging, Biting, Couch Sex, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Troll Biology (Homestuck), fluffy sex, gender neutral!reader, slurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: As you kissed down the column Tagora’s neck, you felt the shift of his muscles whenever he swallowed. You jutted your bulge against his nook in an unsteady rhythm, ghosting your teal-tinged lips across his collarbone. His choked-up gasps filled the room as you tapped your fingers against his grubscars, raising in volume whenever the underside of your bulge ran along his bliss-jut.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
> “this sofa costs $15000 dollars, don’t you dare ruin it,”  
> “guess I’ll just have to cum in you, then,”

As you kissed down the column Tagora’s neck, you felt the shift of his muscles whenever he swallowed. You jutted your bulge against his nook in an unsteady rhythm, ghosting your teal-tinged lips across his collarbone. His choked-up gasps filled the room as you tapped your fingers against his grubscars, raising in volume whenever the underside of your bulge ran along his bliss-jut.

“Gods, keep going. R-right there, fuck,” Tagora whined, pushing his hips into you as he gripped rather tightly onto your biceps. You smirked as you flexed them underneath his grasp, which earned you a gentle smack to the side of your head and a glare that you felt tear into your temple.

“You’re the worst,” Tagora mumbled as you giggled against his skin, playfully nipping at the crook of his neck as you massaged at his thighs.

“I swear to gods, if you keep- ah-!” The tip of your bulge circled around his entrance before he could make anymore snide remarks. You could listen to Tagora’s strident whimpers and whines all damn day. On particularly horny days, you were graced with the opportunity to do so and it was on those days, you absolutely relished in every delicious moan he gifted to you.

“L-listen here, ah- oh my gods-“ Tagora whimpered, his thighs shaking and spreading as you fully inserted yourself into him. You were deliberately slow in thrusting in and out of him at first, drinking in his whimpers and sighs.

It was the first thrust you had started to speed up with that had Tagora digging his teeth into your shoulder, halting you to a stop with a wince.

“Tagora, what the hell? I thought we agreed on no biting-“ Tagora cupped your neck and messily crashed your lips to his. Sparks formed on the edges of your lips as your mouths filled with a syrupy lava.

“This couch cost me 15,000 boonbucks, you hear me? If you get so much as one drop of slurry on it, I will make your life a living hell, do you understand?”

“Uh-huh,” You responded with a breathy moan, barely nodded your head as warm electricity was shot through your veins. It was in these moments of Tagora being purely demanding and uncompromising that absolutely, positively melted you; if you were standing, he would have brought you to your knees and had you pawing at his slacks in an instant.

A hand traveled up the nape of your neck to the back of your head, tightly gripping at your hair. Tagora licked at the bite-wound on your shoulder, relishing in your whimpers as he dragged the tip of his tongue over each individual tooth-mark.

“Now do me a favor: stop teasing, and start fucking like you mean it,” Tagora had his teeth bared as he spoke, pushing his forehead against yours as his eyes poured into yours. You pressed your forehead into the touch and without a second thought, you began ramming into him at a brutal pace. You watched him go from unyielding to lascivious like a flip of a coin.

“Fuck,” Tagora mouthed, hastily pulling your lips to his once again as he squeezed his eyes shut. You gripped onto his hips and pulled him closer to you, causing him to slide down from where he rested against the arm of the couch.

“Guess I’ll just have to cum inside of you, huh? I bet you’d like that, huh, sweetheart?”

“Please, yes, please cum inside of me, oh fuck, please,” Tagora moaned up a storm as he dramatically threw his head back, giving you access to kiss his neck once again. Right as you were on the brink of orgasm, you stopped moving and scooped Tagora up as you stood on shaky legs. He held onto you tight, both of you wincing as your knee popped rather loudly.

Teal slurry cascaded out of Tagora’s nook and onto your bulge; your lover whined as he shimmied his hips on your bulge which remained inside of him. His bulge thrashed frantically, desperate for something to curl around. It immediately laced itself around your fingers when you gave it your hand.

“W-what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tagora’s tone was gentle and didn’t hold any type of malice. You kissed his forehead as you kneaded at his rump.

“Even if I were to cum in you, we wouldn’t want any excess slurry to spill onto the couch, now would we? Let’s finish this in the respite-block; I already laid out the pailing-blanket,” The “pailing-blanket” was an old comforter that Tagora had designated to using for pailing when he and his partner had opted not to use a bucket. However, it still required all of the bedding from underneath to be removed from the bed (Tagora’s slurry was incredibly viscous and stained surfaces easily).

Tagora looked at you with a bewildered expression, mouth slightly agape as stars danced in his eyes. He delivered a delicate shoosh-pap to your cheek as he admired you.

“I’ve never been more flushed for someone than I am for you right now,” You smirked and re-adjusted him in your arms, kissing his chin. Tagora gave an appreciative, needy moan in response.

“Do you maybe want to ride me?”

“Stop it, you’re disgusting with all of your flushed feelings! I hate you,” Tagora laughed as you leaned in to attempt to kiss him, lightly swatting you away with his hand as you made you way into his respite-block.

"Oh, so we're in a kismesistude now? Alright, I dig it. Guess you'll have to call me Galekh now-!" You smirked as Tagora squeaked in embarrassment and began laughing when he smacked you again with more force. 

"You're the actual worst! Stop it!"

**Author's Note:**

> bold of anyone to assume i know what tags to use ever 
> 
> uuuuuHHHH a prompt originally filled on my self-insert account, figured it was long enough to post on here - plus i know a lot of people are horny for tagora so YA KNOW


End file.
